<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>无题 by Sky_Light</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29469579">无题</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Light/pseuds/Sky_Light'>Sky_Light</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>都是肥皂学校害了我 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Sex Toys, Teacher-Student Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:16:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29469579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Light/pseuds/Sky_Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*存在COCTRPG模组《肥皂学校》/「ソープスクール」的重点剧情剧透。<br/>是PC和NPC的故事。因为本桌剧情和NPC都被KP大幅度改过了所以和原模组的性格差距很大。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>都是肥皂学校害了我 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164470</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>无题</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>纯粹的保健室PWP。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>——老师不应该和学生谈恋爱。</p><p>被按在保健室的床上亲吻时，秋山千春的脑海里不知为何又闪过了这一句话。缺氧的感觉让他喉咙里发出微弱的呜咽，想要张开嘴呼吸的时候被身为自己的恋人的少年人勾着舌头亲得“呜呜”地抗议。<br/>他不会挣扎，御影晴也知道他绝不挣扎。但是没有安全感的少年总是会这样限制住他的动作，像小狗一样摇着尾巴贴上来。<br/>就像现在一样。明明御影晴的右腿都已经挤进秋山千春的双腿之间讨好似的磨蹭，右手也已经顺着腰线摸进衣服里，他却还是乖乖地把头埋在老师的颈侧，对着那一片皮肤又亲又咬，最后委屈巴巴地问他：“老师喜欢我吗？老师同意我这么做吗？”<br/>然后拿这孩子一点办法都没有的秋山千春就会勾住他的脖子，鼻尖碰鼻尖，回复他：“你做什么都可以。”</p><p>……虽然他们根本不应该这么做。</p><p>他恍恍惚惚地感觉自己的眼镜被摘掉放在床头柜上，白大褂和毛衣开衫垫在身下，不方便脱的高领打底衫被掀到胸口以上。御影晴一边单手解他的皮带，一边捏着黑色打底衫的下摆送到他嘴边，轻轻说：“老师要好好咬住哦。”<br/>于是秋山千春咬着自己的衣服下摆，眨着眼看少年人从抽屉里摸出润滑剂。他直到今天还是不习惯这样直白地张开腿，于是把膝盖折到胸前合拢双腿。御影晴也眨眨眼睛，把校服外套挂在床尾的栏杆上，俯下身把老师的双腿架在自己肩膀上。</p><p>保健室里有很多玩具。<br/>说来也可以算是他们两人对彼此占有欲的少数表现之一。都藏在办公桌下的私物柜里，旁边就放着备用的急救箱。<br/>左侧的乳尖已经被捏得泛红，右侧则被晴含住轻轻吮吸。每当他用舌尖舔弄顶端时，都能听到头顶传来微弱的呜咽。<br/>晴右手握着还在震动的按摩棒，在“咕啾咕啾”的水声中再次缓缓插入深处。要是他现在低头去看，就可以看到淡粉色的穴口贪婪地吞吃着黑色的橡胶。但是他现在已经无暇顾及那部分了：他抬眼看着含着衣角泪眼朦胧的老师，老师也看着他，漂亮的绿眼睛里委屈又期待，隔着一层水雾一眨一眨。<br/>晴下意识地把按摩棒用力往里推了一截，换来千春“呜呀”地哭出声来，细白的腿缠在他脖子上，像初生的小鹿一样微颤。</p><p>---</p><p>老师的身体很色情。少年这样想。<br/>他手指微动把按摩棒的震动频率调到最高，嗡嗡的声音和震动沿着身下人被微微顶起的小腹传到他掌心。<br/>老师被顶得呜呜啊啊地哭起来，衣服也叼不住了。粉色的舌头可怜兮兮地伸出来，眼睛都失去了焦点。别人要是知道他们25岁的美人老师被操的时候是这么像猫一样把双手乖乖收在脸侧的话，保健室里可能就不会传出除此之外的其他声音了。<br/>想到这里他又生起气来。不能公开自己的心情，真的好让人难受。<br/>像是注意到他的表情，千春用湿润的声音断断续续地道起歉来。明明老师没有做什么需要道歉的事，但他总是第一个道歉。说起来上次好像也是这样的，晴想着，俯下身去亲小猫一样的老师。……然后把还在震动的按摩棒毫不留情地抽出来。<br/>哭声都被少年吞进口中，他顺势搂住千春颤抖着抬起的腰，让老师坐在自己身上。在他准备说什么之前，千春就摸索着去解恋人的校服裤。这倒是把少年吓了一跳，他一动不敢动地低头看着老师的手指解开最上方的纽扣，拉开拉链，然后握住从内裤里弹出的他的性器。</p><p>——然后他自己坐了下去。</p><p>晴睁大眼睛低头看看湿得一塌糊涂的连接处，又看看刚一坐下就哭着高潮了的老师的脸。腰使不上劲趴在他胸口的千春也抬头看他，露出一个小小的笑脸：“……舒服吗？”<br/>……这没道理不舒服吧，老师？<br/>晴忍住回话的冲动，右手去摸身上人的小腹。他喜欢从各种触感感觉到自己填满了老师的事实。实话说他已经觉得自己不太能思考了。高热柔软的内壁包裹着他的阴茎，他只要稍微动一动腰，千春就咬住嘴唇发出“呜嗯”的声音。<br/>难以想象第一次的时候老师还痛得在床上无声地抽泣，后边终于得到快感又被精力充沛的15岁操到爽得直接昏过去。现在精力比那时更充沛的15岁少年甚至产生了不切实际的想法：要是能把老师搞到怀孕的话，他就真的只属于自己了。<br/>看晴迟迟没有动作，千春红着耳朵开始自己动起来。结果刚一起身就因为腿软摔回原位，下落时的加速度让那埋在他身体里的肉棒直接撞上刚刚被按摩棒疼爱过的软肉，触电一样的感觉让他叫出了声——他都不知道自己叫了什么，只是再次找回意识时看到的是愣愣地盯着他看的恋人。</p><p>——“晴、喜欢、想要”。<br/>混乱的年长者不知道自己吐出了怎样的语句，近在咫尺的年少人可是听得一清二楚。<br/>占有欲完美地被满足，留下的就只是想要欺负可爱的恋人的冲动。想要让他不停地说刚刚的话，用甜美的声音重复这样的告白。平日里羞涩又自制的老师，上次被操得失神时可是要他说什么就说什么。这次是不是又能这样了？<br/>晴听见自己吞咽的声音。</p><p>---</p><p>“老师、……说喜欢我？”<br/>又被按在床上张开双腿的25岁看起来已经快要昏过去了。之前他终于没有余力去控制呻吟，喘息声色情得让晴红了耳根。现在年长者的思维里可能除了眼前的恋人之外没有剩下什么别的，于是像猫一样的千春乖乖地听着给予爱他的、他深爱的饲主的指示，在被顶弄的间隙吐出破碎的语句：“喜欢、……呜呜、最喜欢…嗯啊，最喜欢晴了……！”<br/>少年高兴地笑起来，俯下身去给予奖励的亲吻：“…………好可爱……老师，老师？”<br/>“嗯啊……？”两手抱住自己膝盖的秋山老师歪了歪头，被突然放缓的速度弄得有些迷糊。他眨着眼睛，低头看着自己被填满的后穴，又眨眨眼看向恋人。<br/>“……老师现在想要我，怎么做？”<br/>在恍惚的时候格外坦率的老师果然没让他失望。老师用小猫一样的声音回复他：“想要晴更喜欢我……？可以吗？”<br/>“要怎么喜欢老师才好呢？”<br/>“……呜？”像是真的在思考一样，千春伸手下去拉开湿润的穴口，像是邀请一样，用纯洁无辜的表情对晴开口，“想要晴、让这里舒服……？”<br/>“……。老师、太色情了……。但是要说得更直白一点哦，我听不懂呢。”<br/>“……更深的地方…里边、好难受，……”脸红又混乱的老师快哭出来了。那是当然的。现在晴正在他的敏感点附近磨蹭，就是不给他最后的快感。千春几乎是在恳求了：“晴、晴？”<br/>少年用鼻音模糊地回应。柔软的小穴渴求着满足，湿热的内壁把他吸得差点缴械投降。老师的身体已经被他欺负成了这么诚实的模样，色情又可爱。又乖乖地听他的指示，连扭腰都扭得怯生生的，结果就是更得不到满足。<br/>终于老师委屈又迫切地吐出那句他想听的话。</p><p>“晴……把我弄得乱七八糟的吧……？”</p><p>——虽然他更想听老师用这种声音说“操我”，但之后老师就会害羞到好几天不愿意看他。<br/>为了更多、更多地品尝老师，御影晴挺腰的同时，决定先忍耐这段时间。……比如先让害羞的老师在清醒的时候也这样用漂亮的腿缠着他的腰吧。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>虽然他们两个很纯爱但是确实什么都做过了……老师是被动方。占有欲更强的晴很会撒娇和装可怜，所以把老师吃得死死的。<br/>说到底什么都能接受的老师也是占有欲很强的人！“只索求我”，说不定有着这样的想法……有没有呢？</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>